Esta noche y siempre juntos
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 1x13. ¿Que pasa cuando pierdes a la unica persona que te hace mantener los pies en la tierra? Jack lleva dos semanas desaparecido y Ianto se siente completamente desesperedado. SLASH. Jack/Ianto


Nunca había sido una persona muy social y tampoco le importaba demasiado que la gente creyera que era alguien diferente, pues en el fondo le gustaba ser así. Ianto no solía salir por las noches, las veces que los demás le habían ofrecido tomar algo en algún bar, solía poner alguna excusa para no ir con ellos. Realmente no se sentía cómodo entre demasiada gente.

Por eso le gustaba tanto trabajar en Torchwood, tan sólo cuatro personas a su alrededor, cuatro de las que preocuparse, en las que tener que confiar a ciegas pasara lo que pasara, pero en realidad, sólo una importante, lo suficiente como para privarle del sueño o hacer que le diera vueltas a la cabeza sobre un tema durante dos semanas seguidas. Tan sólo una persona en todo el mundo le hacía sentirse completamente bien todos los días cuando estaba cerca y con ganas de morirse cuando no estaba con él.

Sólo una persona y ahora se había ido. Jack había desaparecido sin más, un momento estaba allí y al darse la vuelta ya no estaba con ellos, sin decir adiós, sin una explicación; simplemente se había marchado y lo que era peor todavía, no había dejado ni la más mínima señal de posible retorno.

Ya habían pasado quince días de su marcha y desde entonces, Ianto no había sido él mismo. Tampoco le importaba demasiado que los demás pensaran que se estaba dejando morir poco a poco, o que se esforzaran por ayudarle de todas las maneras que ellos conocían. A él, ahora, todo eso le daba exactamente igual. Jack no estaba, ¿Qué más importaba ya?

- o -

Se había ido a dormir pronto, o al menos eso era lo que iba intentar, aunque desde la marcha de Jack, había olvidado lo que era dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Estaba cansado, el sueño le apuraba y le impedía pensar con claridad.

Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, que se relajaba y dejaba su mente en blanco, Jack aparecía allí, le miraba, le sonreía, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, a veces incluso alargaba la mano hacía él y cuando Ianto estaba a punto de tocar la punta de sus dedos, el capitán desaparecía, dejándolo en la más completa oscuridad.

Entonces se despertaba gritando y eso no podía seguir soportándolo por mucho tiempo más. Por eso, esa noche no estaba seguro de volver a intentarlo, le gustaría saber cuanto podría aguantar un cuerpo humano sin descansar lo suficiente.

Finalmente, se tumbó en la cama y respiró profundamente. Lo iba a volver a intentar, al fin y al cabo no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer o de lo contrario, terminaría por caer redondo en Torchwood y no quería mostrar su incipiente debilidad a sus amigos, no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Cerró por fin los ojos, esperando al menos, poder volver a ver esos ojos azules en sus sueños, el suficiente tiempo para que le llevaran derecho a un sueño, algo más duradero de dos horas. Entonces lo escuchó.

No fue un sonido muy claro, parecía como si alguien estuviera arrastrando sus pies por la habitación. Encendió la luz deprisa y se incorporó, pero allí no había nada. Había visto demasiadas cosas a lo largo de sus años trabajando en Torchwood como para asustarse con tanta facilidad.

Se volvió a relajar, apagó de nuevo la luz y cerró otra vez los ojos. Tardó unos minutos, pero al final se quedó dormido. Allí no estaba Jack. No en sus sueños, simplemente había oscuridad, un vacío que nada podía llenar desde la marcha del capitán, tan sólo el agotamiento había hecho que se quedara dormido.

Sin embargo, un movimiento en la cama, hizo que su mente regresara de nuevo a la realidad, aunque no se despertó al momento; no quería hacerlo, no deseaba volver a sufrir una mala pasada de sus pensamientos otra vez.

El movimiento se repitió, alguien se había sentado en su cama y para su mayor sorpresa, una mano se estaba deslizando sobre su brazo. Aquello no era un sueño, era demasiado real y excepto que se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, había alguien allí, a su lado.

Intentó moverse, pero el aroma que llegó hasta él un instante después, le paralizó por completo, pues se había resignado a no volver a sentir ese olor otra vez. La mano llegó hasta su hombro, mientras una dulce respiración se había alojado junto a su mejilla. Respiró profundamente otra vez, aquello no podía estar pasando, no era posible que fuera de ese modo, no cuando ya se había hecho a la idea que Jack no iba a volver nunca más.

"Ianto." Aquella voz era tan real. Poco tenía que ver con la que se había alojado en su cabeza desde la separación del capitán. Esta estaba realmente allí, junto a su oído y aquella mano, firme y serena se había posado sobre su hombro haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara con fuerza.

La otra mano se alojó bajo su barbilla y le hizo darse la vuelta, haciendo girar todo su cuerpo hasta quedar tumbado en la cama boca arriba. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían cerrados, por mucho que su piel se hubiera erizado al notar el contacto con la mano de Jack, por mucho que sabía que si los abriera se encontraría con la tierna sonrisa del capitán allí; también pensaba que si lo hacía, se rompería el sortilegio y todo volvería a la normalidad de los últimos días y Jack se marcharía de nuevo.

"Ianto." Volvió a repetir su voz una vez más, ahora mucho más cerca de él, tanto que pudo notar sus labios pegados a su oído. "Estoy aquí. He vuelto, contigo, siento haberte dejado."

Ianto agarró con fuerza las sábanas para evitar llorar. Había deseado tanto escuchar esas mismas palabras durante dos semanas que no podía creerse que realmente estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento, en su dormitorio, en mitad de la noche, ellos dos solos y Jack pidiéndole perdón por haberle abandonado.

"Jack." Dijo por fin, en lo que no fue más que un tímido susurro que apenas había salido de su garganta.

"Mírame por favor." La mano de Jack se había quedado sobre su mejilla y le acariciaba tranquilamente su piel. Entonces lo hizo, no podía resistirse por más tiempo a las cálidas y tiernas palabras del capitán.

Abrió los ojos y allí lo encontró. No había desaparecido, no se había ido como todos sus sueños de las últimas noches. Jack estaba sentado en su cama y tal y como había deseado, le sonreía, mientras, a pesar de la oscuridad, Ianto pudo ver el brillo en esos ojos tan adorados.

- o -

Todo el mundo sabía que Ianto no era una persona muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos a la primera de cambio. Tan sólo lo hacía delante de una persona, la misma que le hacía perder la compostura cuando le besaba con esa dulzura tan característica de él, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar ningún sentimiento por parte de él, simplemente porque quería hacerlo.

Por eso, sabiendo que Jack estaba acostumbrado, se levantó casi de un salto y le abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, dejando que el abrazó que el capitán le devolvió, casi le dejara sin respiración. Así lo prefería, sentirse de nuevo vivo y pensar que pudiera morir entre sus brazos.

Ocultó el rostro contra su hombro, notando como la mano del otro se perdía entre su cabello. Lo escuchó sollozar y eso le hizo feliz, no por saber que Jack estaba llorando por él, sino porque lo estaba haciendo pegado a él. Eso siempre le rompía el corazón como pocas cosas y sentía que cada vez que veía a Jack llorar, él moría un poco por dentro, pero esa noche, no, esa noche se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Jack, colocando sus dos manos a ambos lados de la cara del capitán, su piel estaba caliente, como de costumbre, mientras que sus manos estaban congeladas, tanto por el miedo de perderlo otra vez cuando el sueño terminara, como porque desde que se había marchado, había sido como si el mismo hubiera perdido el calor de su propio cuerpo.

"¿Por qué?" Fue todo lo que llegó a decir, pues el resto de las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta sin poder salir, mientras los ojos de Jack lo miraran con aquella intensidad.

"No lo pude controlar, tenía que irme…" La mano de Ianto sobre sus labios, le hizo dejar de hablar.

Lo había echado también tanto de menos que adoraba volver a sentirlo otra vez, aunque estuviera temblando y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, con una mezcla difícil de diferenciar, entre alegría y desesperación.

"¿Por qué has vuelto ahora?"

"Por ti." Aquellas dos palabras dejaron petrificado a Ianto. No se las había esperado. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos, después de todo lo que habían pasado los dos en cuanto a los que se refería al amor, nunca hubiera esperado escuchar algo así proveniente de Jack.

"Yo pensaba que tu…"

"Yo también, pero no era así. Tenía que volver y decírtelo." Jack atrapó las dos manos de Ianto entre las suyas, sin que este pusiera ninguna resistencia al respecto. Por mucho que hubiera querido, se sentía incapaz de moverse.

"¿Decirme?"

Pero no hubo respuesta a eso, ninguna palabra podría haber expresado lo que los labios de Jack dijeron cuando encontraron los de Ianto, cuando ambas bocas se juntaron por fin, cuando las respiraciones de ambos se igualaron a un mismo tiempo.

Jack volvió a sentir como el cuerpo de Ianto temblaba con tanta fuerza que temía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Por eso lo abrazó con mayor intensidad, impidiéndole moverse. También notó las manos de Ianto sobre su espalda y yemas de sus dedos clavándose sobre su ropa hasta llegar a su piel.

Quería tocarle, sentirle allí, con él besándole de aquella forma como no lo había hecho nunca, con tanto sentimiento, no se trataba de aquellos besos de amigo, aquellos besos de "te perdono" o de "todo está bien."

No, este era completamente diferente, lleno de un sentimiento por el que Ianto hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conseguir desde que había conocido a Jack. No podía negar que se había enamorado varias veces en la vida y que en alguna ocasión, había llegado a pensar que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para él.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo aquello, no había sido más que una mentira piadosa para no hacerse daño, para no reconocer que lo que realmente quería era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento.

Jack se recostó sobre la cama, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Ianto que apenas se resisitió. Los dos quedaron tumbados en la cama, uno junto a otro, sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza y los ojos de uno puestos en los del otro.

"No quiero que esto termine cuando me despierte mañana, no podría perderte otra vez." Mientras lo escuchaba, Jack pasó su mano bajo el cuello de Ianto y le hizo acercarse, hasta quedar apoyado sobre su pecho.

"No pasará. No me iré nunca." Escuchó una pequeña risilla, que casi le pareció infantil.

Tal y como había hecho antes, con su mano bajo la barbilla de su compañero, le hizo levantar el rostro hacia él y como si fuera lo más normal que hacía nunca, volvió a besarle con pasión.

Ianto deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Jack y pudo sentir su corazón latir sobre la ropa. Aquello fue demasiado para él, desabrochó los botones de su camisa e introdujo su mano dentro, hasta poder tocar el pecho firme del capitán. Tantas veces había soñado con eso, que no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño suspiró, mezclado con un intenso gemido que llegó hasta los oídos de Jack.

"Te lo prometo, nunca más me marcharé y ahora somos solos tu y yo." Ianto cerró los ojos, sintiendo que Jack se levantaba, mientras él perdía el contacto con su piel y el control de su propio cuerpo.

Volvió a gemir con desesperación, hasta notar que su cuerpo era elevado, Jack lo estaba llevando, pero no abrió los ojos, simplemente apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándole ir donde él quisiera.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, pero desde luego Jack si había notado entre las sombras del cuarto, la tensión que recorría todo su cuerpo, las ojeras que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos y como le costaba moverse.

Lo tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada y sintió que el resto del cuerpo se relajaba. Lo cubrió con la sábana y vio como con un movimiento rápido, Ianto atrapaba su muñeca con fuerza, con sus ojos otra vez abiertos hacia él contemplándole con desesperación porque pudiera alejarse de él en el momento en el que se quedara dormido.

Sin decir nada, Jack se tumbó a su lado, dejando que le abrazara con fuerza, que se apoyara otra vez sobre él y cerrara los ojos por última vez. Dejó un beso sobre su frente. Por mucho que deseaba hablar con él, demostrarle lo mucho que le quería y lo mucho que había sufrido alejado de él, tenía que dejarle descansar todo lo que no lo había hecho en su ausencia.

Pero ya habría tiempo para eso, cuando Ianto hubiera descansado, cuando abriera los ojos a la mañana siguiente y viera que todavía estaba allí. Dejaría que le besara las mejillas y por fin, encontraría otra vez esos labios sobre los suyos, harían el amor por primera vez y por último desayunarían juntos antes de ir a trabajar.

Entrarían en Torchwood como si esas dos semanas no los hubieran tenido separados, de la mano, tal y como los dos deseaban sin haber dicho nada y cinco minutos más tarde sus tres mejores amigos y compañeros los verían besarse de nuevo nada más entrar.


End file.
